


Un Alfa Como Ningún Otro

by Drakonov



Series: Traducciones/Translations [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ahora mis tags, Alfas en celo, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Fight, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas in rut, Biting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Mordeduras, Pelea de alfas, Rough Sex, Saliva como lubricante, Spit As Lube, Top Bucky Barnes, sexo duro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Traducción de"An Alpha Like No Other"porsparkly_butthole.Es una muy típica pelea Alfa-Alfa, ambos gruñéndose al otro, músculos tensándose y flexionándose. Todo el pleito huele a sexo y celo y todo masculino. Como una feria montada para atraer a cualquier omega errante con sentido por la aventura y la excitación. Dos hombres preparados para follar, para aparearse, para coger.Seh, muy típica.Excepto por una cosa.No hay un solo omega que encontrar en las setenta plantas.





	Un Alfa Como Ningún Otro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Alpha Like No Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927261) by [sparkly_butthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole). 



Los gruñidos de dos Alfas en celo reverberan a lo largo de la planta cuarenta y cuatro de la Torre Stark. Es una suite privada, con su propio pasillo al ascensor y completamente insonorizada. Nadie va a venir a buscarles, a nadie le va a importar, a excepción posiblemente de Stark cuando vea el destrozo que están haciendo del sitio. Bucky recuerda escuchar vagamente a JARVIS informándoles de su altercado y los daños de propiedad consecuentes, pero encuentra difícil con cojones que le importe cuando este idiota quiere pelear.

Es una muy típica pelea Alfa-Alfa, ambos gruñéndose al otro, músculos tensándose y flexionándose. Todo el pleito huele a sexo y celo y todo masculino. Como una feria montada para atraer a cualquier omega errante con sentido por la aventura y la excitación. Dos hombres preparados para follar, para aparearse, para _coger_.

Seh, muy típica.

Excepto por una cosa.

No hay un solo omega que encontrar en las setenta plantas.

 

La cosa es que Bucky recuerda haber estado a punto de matar a Steve. Es cuidadoso de evitarle, llevándole al límite cuando está en un estado específico de comportamiento —el estado asesino, ese es— y que vuelve a Steve completamente loco. _No me vas a hacer daño, Buck_ , dice y _déjalo, Buck, estás a salvo conmigo aquí_.

Ahora, claro, es diferente. Este jodido idiota quiere jugar de esta manera, jugarán entonces.

Bucky va a probar su puta teoría aquí y ahora mismo.

Todo esto es culpa de Steve, en serio. No, _en serio_. Steve, el muy cabrón, empezó esto, queriendo intimar con Bucky, como si fuese algo que habían hecho toda su vida, pajeando la polla del contrario como dos jodidos omegas en celo y necesitando algo de alivio. Los alfas no funcionan de esta manera, ya ves, así que cuando ambos entraron en celo, Bucky intentó marchar.

Steve _le mordió_.

Bucky recuerda escenas y piezas de su antigua vida juntos, más de lo que nunca creyó que volvería a hacer, la verdad, pero hay dos cosas que sabe con absoluta certeza sobre Steve Rogers.

Una, nunca antes han hecho esta puta mierda.

Y dos, Steve es monumentalmente estúpido. Tomando esto como una exhibición de jodida clase A.

Se mueven en círculo ante el otro en el salón completamente destrozado de Stark, sudor goteando por sus cuerpos, pollas duras contra sus pantalones de chándal, punzando por ser liberadas. Ninguno debería estar tan duro como esto, no en una lucha con otro alfa y sin omega que atisbar a tanta distancia. Sus fuertes olores en el aire deberían mantenerles calmados entre sus piernas, con celo o sin él. Ambos deberían tener la fijación de buscar un omega, estar preparados para encontrar uno de sus amigos omega que les ayude durante esto, aunque Steve siempre sufra sus celos él solo, el muy idiota. Bucky está seguro de que es un virgen de noventa y ocho años.

Lo que es más jodido de toda la situación es que no _desea_ encontrar un omega. No desea otra cosa más que el alfa aún moviéndose de un lado a otro como una serpiente a punto de atacar ante él, y ¿ _cómo cojones puede ser esto?_ ¿Ha sido siempre un puto desastre como ahora y no saberlo? No puede ser, los alfas que anudan con otros alfas son infértiles, y Bucky ha desperdiciado ya unos cuantos bebés este día.

 _Mucho atrás_ en este día.

¿Quizá fue Hydra quien le cambió de alguna manera? ¿Cruzar unos cables aquí, juntar toda esa mierda en su cerebro como hicieron con todo lo demás? ¿O es Steve? ¿Ha sido siempre Steve? Después de todo, fueron cuatro palabras las que rompieron setenta años de lavado de cerebro.

No, decide Bucky, Hydra no le hizo esto. Esto es sobre Steve y él, su mejor amigo, quién aún intenta darle la pelea de su vida, no para dañarle sino para _aparearse_ con él.

No, no. De ninguna manera. Bucky quizá deseé a Steve, pero no va a hacer nada de eso. Steve probará su polla como una puta en celo, y su nudo también, su semen, tomarlo _todo_. Cada centímetro, cada gota de él. Y si hay una razón que salvará su culo de esta lucha es que, incluso cuando Steve y él están igualados, Steve no va a usar toda su fuerza en lo que se refiere a Bucky. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño.

Bueno, como Bucky sentenció, él no está para gilipolleces ahora. Steve va a ver cuán fuerte Bucky le puede dar.

Se mueven alrededor por lo que parecen horas, pero que quizá solo sean unos pocos minutos. Quién cojones sabe, con la polla tan jodidamente dura. Al final, Steve está acabado por su falta de precaución, no porque esté luchando con Bucky y porque confía en él, sino porque no tiene la autodisciplina de un James Buchanan Barnes, ex Soldado de Invierno, asesino extraordinario.

Bucky le tumba contra el suelo del salón tan pronto como ve una abertura, y Steve cae con fuerza. Gruñe y ruge bajo Bucky, quien le sujeta con su brazo de metal y espera hasta que se dé por vencido.

Steve continúa peleando, y es entonces cuando Bucky se da cuenta. Aquí se está hablando de Steve Rogers, el idiota que fue y se hizo un experimento científico simplemente porque quería luchar en la guerra más estúpida del mundo. Claro, también se convirtió en el héroe más estúpido del mundo, pero ese no es el jodido punto. El punto es que Steve está jodido de la cabeza y no se va a rendir.

Así que Bucky se la devuelve.

Ese punto, ¿ese punto sensible en donde se unen el hombro y el cuello que hace a un omega sumiso de forma instantánea? Hinca sus afilados caninos en él y se aferra a ello por su adorada vida, esperando la pelea que Steve diese contra él. Pero entonces, mágicamente, no lo hace. Se vuelve tan endeble como un omega siendo follado hasta perder el aliento, y se rinde.

 Y, ¡santo cielo!, es hermoso. Es la puta cosa más hermosa que Bucky jamás ha visto en sus noventa y nueve años de vida, porque eso es algo, porque ha acertado a un hombre entre los ojos desde el doble de la distancia que debería ser capaz, y eso sí que es de verdad algo. Esto encabeza aquel disparo con creces, y de repente está salivando, no puede quitarse la ropa suficientemente rápido para clavar su polla en su jodido mejor amigo.

Se arranca los pantalones lo más rápido posible, considerando que todavía tiene los dientes encajados en el cuello de Steve; la ropa de Steve es más fácil de deslizar hacia abajo teniéndole justo ahí, y Bucky empieza a mover su cadera atrás y adelante, su polla resbalando entre ese apretado culo que debería considerarse francamente _ilegal_ , maldito caliente. El cuerpo musculoso de Steve se sacude bajo él, y puede oírle jadeando, gimiendo por ello, su voz turbada por los graves, sonidos guturales que está haciendo desde vete-tú-a-saber-cuánto-tiempo-ha-pasado.

Bucky suelta finalmente el cuello de Steve, observándole con cautela por cualquier signo de pelea en él, pero sin problema puede dejarle libre y permitiendo a Bucky moverse contra él.

— ¿Quieres esto, si? —Susurra Bucky, respirando cálido contra la oreja de Steve, y él se estremece de pies a cabeza con ello, el deseo prohibido enloqueciéndoles en el calor entre ellos—. Quieres ser mi puta, ¿no tú? Siempre quisiste, ahora lo veo.

Bucky también está jadeando, puede apenas coger aire por culpa de este glorioso infame retorciéndose bajo él, levantándose ahora contra su polla y haciéndole sentir como si fuese a correrse y anudar en cualquier momento. Joder, nunca ha estado tan caliente en toda su _vida_. Omega alguno ha estado tan cerca de hacerle esto. Ninguno hubiera podido.

Porque _Steve_.

Ríe, embriagado. Algo hace clic en su sitio, algo que ha estado perdiéndose todos estos años, algo a lo que nunca se había dado cuenta que necesitaba. Ha estado escondido como una gema, y ahora está fuera, abierto y brillante con la luz de su epifanía.

 _Steve_.

Bucky se inclina de nuevo y mordisquea la misma oreja, escuchando la respiración de Steve detenerse y sus resoplos por aire.

—Si, siempre lo quisiste. Dios, Steve, no te haces una idea. Tenerte bajo mi piel y permanecer ahí, ¿no? Como si hubieras estado esperando por este puto momento, vil de ti. Sabías que no iba a poder controlarme, ¿eh? Tu culo, tus apretados músculos… _joder_ , apuesto que tu agujero es dos veces más estrecho que el de cualquier omega…

Va disminuyendo, escuchando el gemido que sus palabras consiguen y la sensación de su… ¿cómo cojones va a llamarle? No su omega, no; Steve está bastante lejos de ser un omega tanto como él. Su _Stevie_ , entonces, arqueándose contra él como una necesitada puta en celo.

Bucky profiere unas cuantas guarradas más, sobre cuánto desea aparearse con su dulce Stevie, cogerle como a una puta, cuidarle como lo haría con un omega y tratarle como si fuese el mayor tesoro del universo entero.

Joder, va a correrse si no cierra la boca pronto.

Escupe en sus dedos y los lleva hacia abajo, entre los muslos de Steve, hincando dos sin ceremonia, y Steve, bueno, gimotea y se tensa a su alrededor, caliente y seco y tan apretado que parece imposible que Bucky será capaz de meter su polla ahí, pero maldita sea que va a meterla. Y va a meterla  porque Steve ha alzado su culo en el aire, presentándose como un jodido omega haría, y — _dios—_ , tiene que meter su polla en Steve antes de que arruine el show.

Se curva hacia delante, para acomodarse contra la espalda de Steve, abrazándole cerca, de una manera íntima en la que nunca antes han estado, y susurra en su oído.

—Esto va a doler, cariño. ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para ello?

Hay una nota furtiva en su voz, no hay manera alguna por la que él pueda echarse atrás en este momento, y además, Steve está dejando ya bastante claro que no luchará en contra, _de ninguna manera_ ; verdaderamente lo desea, se está volviendo loco con ello tal como está abnegando la mente de Bucky en él. Más vale que Steve esté preparado para ello, porque va a soportar el nudo de Bucky de una manera u otra.

—Sí —susurra Steve, ronco y quedo—. Sí, por favor.

Bucky le muerde de nuevo, y Steve gime bajo él, quedándose quieto. Incluso sus caderas detienen su balanceo.

—Me llamarás “alfa”, ¿lo has entendido?

Tira del pelo de Steve y empuja hacia atrás, obligando a su cuello a exponerse, dejando al descubierto completamente su garganta. Los caninos de Bucky pican con cojones, desea hincarlos en el cuello de Steve.

Así que lo hace.

Y Steve pierde completamente el sentido.

—Sí, dios sí, Alfa, sí, por favor. Por favor fóllame, Buck, Alfa, _dios_ , joder, métete ya en mí…

Bucky, en forma de disculpa, lame el cuello de Steve donde enterró los dientes, y después ríe astuto.

—Tú pediste esto.

Lubrica su polla con saliva —no es como si hubiese en ningún lugar suficientemente cerca, Steve es un chico grande y puede con ello— y lentamente se introduce. Es extenuante ir enloquecedor por enloquecedor centímetro, porque Steve está retorciéndose bajo él en agonizante dolor y gritando como un sangriento homicida. No pelea, sin embargo, no intenta separarse de ello, solo se impacienta aún más y empieza a suplicar a Bucky moverse, follarle, tomarle y hacerle suyo y nunca dejarle ir.

Así que Bucky le folla, empujando los últimos cinco centímetros sin dejar tiempo a Steve a ajustarse al seco pasar de su polla, simplemente impele unas pocas veces antes de embestirle fuertemente. En verdad mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca ha embestido a un omega, aunque estén hechos precisamente para tomarlos así. A pesar de que el cuerpo de súpersoldado de Steve no lo sea ni de coña.

A Bucky no le importa, ya ves.

Claro, los omegas son seres maravillosos seres mojados, pequeños que gimen como el cielo y huelen dulcísimos, pero después está _esto_. Este apretado, caliente agujero con un impetuoso apriete en la polla de Bucky. Este Alfa, esta magnífica criatura en sus cuatro suplicando, presentándose a él como si fuese la última maldita cosa que hará en su vida, y Bucky va a — _joder_ —, va a acabar dentro de él como si Steve _le perteneciera_.

Gruñe ante el pensamiento, no seguro si Steve lo desea tanto pero tampoco seguro de poder dar marcha atrás. Steve lo nota, no obstante, y retrocede contra él, pidiendo por ello, suplicando por ello con su cuerpo. Ha perdido su voz, han estado en esto por demasiado tiempo, lo único que puede conseguir es un largo, jadeante resuello. Pero que con su oído mejorado, Bucky puede oír.

—Alfa, por favor, Alfa…

Ya está, está hecho en un cien por cien, como dijo, porque la polla de Bucky está anudándose y Steve la está tomando — _santa mierda_ —, incluso gruñe de dolor. Bucky tiene que moverse atrás para verlo, observar cómo ocurre lo imposible, cómo otro Alfa toma su nudo como si fuese su pequeña puta.

Bucky le rodea, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor y tirándose hacia un lado, de esta manera abrazando en cucharita a su Stevie mientras el nudo pulsa y palpita y mantiene a ambos gimiendo de placer. Su semen está aún caliente, pegándose en el interior de Steve, quemando su glande en el infierno en el que está atrapado, y aquí, de nuevo, se corre, en grandes cantidades dentro de su Alfa mejor amigo —jodido _dios_ , esto está pasando, ¿verdad?— y Steve se deja llevar por la sensación. Alfa o no, el nudo presiona contra la próstata de Steve, y se ha corrido ya tres veces con la polla de Bucky dentro. Y aún quedan quince minutos o así antes de que Bucky pueda salir.

Steve está corriéndose en seco y gimoteando para cuando acaba, exhausto y jodido y _extasiado_ con su propio nudo rojo e hinchado, pero no se mueve cuando Bucky sale, solo hace un sonido de disconformidad y se aprieta contra él. Bucky besa su sien y le abraza por su adorada vida. Esto, hoy, ha cruzado una línea de la que nunca podrán echarse atrás.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, a Bucky le importa una mierda. Esto era lo que estaba destinado a ser todo este tiempo, Steve y él para siempre. “Innatural” o “raro” o comoquiera que el resto quien llamarlo, no es de su importancia. Están juntos hasta el final de la línea, ¿y si alguien no entiende eso?

Que les jodan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sparkly_butthole!! We need more Alpha/Alpha fics!!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado!!


End file.
